Haley Meyers
Haley Meyers 'is a minor antagonist in the series. A spoiled, bratty teenager with the mindset of a pouty child, Haley excels at pranking and manipulation to get what she wants. Throughout the Series Haley first appears when she bumps into Audrey at the theatre after closing, immediately recognizes her as the girl who saved Emma and Maggie from being killed by Piper. Since Audrey can't find the keys after a shadowy figure takes them, she takes Haley to the back exit, but is confronted by an unknown person wearing the Lakewood Slasher costume, who is armed with a hunting knife. Haley alerts Audrey of the killer's presence, but is pushed against the wall and apparently stabbed to death by the Killer. However, Audrey stabs the costumed person in the chest with a screwdriver, perhaps fatally, in self-defense. Haley gets up after pretending to be dead, and it turns out that the entire attack was a staged prank. She beckons Aaron, who was the killer behind the costume, to get up, stating that he should be okay. The new sheriff, Miguel Acosta lets Audrey off the hook, much to Haley's indignation, who insists that she should be arrested. Psycho Audrey gets a text from the new killer, and at the same time, sees Haley texting on her phone with an infuriated look, making her think that Haley is the person texting her, and conclusively the new killer. Audrey, very furious, follows Haley upstairs and pushes her against the wall. Haley tries to calm her down, but she threatens to press charges against Haley if she is the culprit. She looks at her phone, but sees that she was only texting her boyfriend Aaron and calls Audrey a freak. Haley walks away, telling Noah that Audrey is a "psychotic bitch". Dawn of the Dead Haley is called into the office for questioning, and she suspects Audrey mentioned the prank and outed her as the killer, but Audrey informed her that she actually hasn't been questioned. Haley walks away, wondering why she of all people was questioned. Later, she complains that Emma should be the prime suspect for having Jake's phone, and thinks she was only released because her mother is a medical examiner. Emma confronts her and wants to know what she is talking about, explaining that there is no need to be afraid of her. Haley disagrees and taunts Emma about how anyone who comes around her dies. Emma defends herself, saying Haley has no idea what she's been through, but she interrupts and taunts Emma about her family. An angered Emma slaps her, then she retaliates by tackling Emma to the floor, initiating a brief cat fight on the floor, which is ended by Kristen Lang. Just a matter of minutes later, Audrey steals Gustavo's laptop and exposes the gruesome digital drawings to the class, one of which is Zoe's severed head. Haley says that only a serial killer would draw that stuff, and watches as a bunch of boys jump Gustavo. The Orphanage Hayley is seen walking past Kieron, Emma and Brookin the hallway. She taunts them about their 'freak show' at the carnival the night before and Kieron tells her to give it a rest. She is next seen handing out masks at a rave being thrown at the abandoned Blessed Sisters Children's Home. Emma confronts her believing she threw the party under the guise of Emma and Audrey being the host, however, she reveals that she is just helping out this person, saying that they are a 'very special friend'. Emma tries to make Hayley see that her friend could be the Killer but she just laughs it off and walks away. As Haley dances, Erica puts her hands on Haley's hips and kisses her neck. Haley returns the favor, leading her into an empty bathroom. They proceed to passionately kiss and grope each other in a stall until Haley gets dominant and ties Erica's hands together and sucks on her neck and breasts. After her hookup with Erica, Haley goes to collect more masks from the back when a person in a black raincoat enters and when Hayley notices she approaches them flirtatiously. She says that their plan worked and tries to kiss this person but they lower their mask. Hayley bends down, preparing to perform oral sex but the killer raises a hunting knife and attacks her. She tries desperately to crawl away but the killer grabs her, picks her up and stabs her in the chest. The killer then throws her to the ground and begins to stab her repeatedly in the chest and stomach; her screams being drowned out by the music, until she finally succumbs to her injuries and dies. Her corpse is found by Deputy Laverne Shell who shows it to Sheriff Acosta. Her body is revealed to have been hanged by her hands between two pillars, underneath a sign that say's 'Face the Mask'. Appearances (6/24) Season 2 (6/14) * I Know What You Did Last Summer * Psycho * Dawn of the Dead * The Orphanage * Heavenly Creatures (Video) * When a Stranger Calls (Video) Death After talking to Emma, Haley heads to the backroom of the orphanage to replace the box of masks she was giving out. She closes the door behind her and turns on the light. As she puts the box down, the Killer appears behind her without their mask on. Haley recognizes this person and approaches the killer in a flirtatious mood and tries to kiss the killer, but they pull down their mask. Haley leans down before the killer thinking that her friend was being hard to get, but before she did anything, the killer takes out their knife, making Haley let out a terrified scream. As the killer swings the knife towards her, she dodges and tries to crawl away but the killer grabs her and stabs her in the chest. The killer throws her to the ground with Haley screaming. The Killer continuously and brutally stabs her multiple times in the chest and stomach. As the killer stabs her one last time, Haley's body twitches on the ground as she gurgles on her own blood. Deputy Laverne Shell later takes Sheriff Acosta to the orphanage, showing him Haley's corpse hanging from two pillars below a sign that reads "''Face the Mask ". Quotes * "She gets a license to kill cause she shot Piper? I know you're new here, officer, and from a big city, or whatever I'm from Lakewood originally." Then, you should know, around here, someone gets stabbed, someone gets arrested." * "F.Y.I., your bestie's a total psychotic bitch." * "Her whole family is crazy, aren't they? Anytime there's a killer loose, somehow, there's always a crazy Duval left standing!" * "Do the rules just not apply to them?" * "Hey you guys, I enjoyed your freakshow at the carnival last night." Trivia * She shares a similar attitude and persona of her film counterpart Maureen Evans. * She makes her first appearance in the second season premiere, I Know What You Did Last Summer. * She was a student at Lakewood High School before her death. * She was involved in a prank gone wrong with an unknown male (presumably her boyfriend Aaron) against Audrey Jensen in I Know What You Did Last Summer. * She was not on friendly terms with Emma Duval, Brooke Maddox, Kieran Wilcox, Noah Foster and Audrey Jensen. * In Dawn of the Dead, she got into a physical fight with Emma Duval. * It was revealed that she hates the Lakewood Six. * Haley had a brief sexual encounter with Erica in ''Raving''''', who seduced her by rubbing against her. However, Haley took control of the situation, tying her wrists with a belt and kissing her body until Erica made her stop. * She threw a party in Emma and Audrey's name in The Orphanage. * She unknowingly knew, dated and helped the New Killer. * She was confronted and stabbed to death in The Orphanage by the Lakewood Slasher. ** This makes her the first female victim of Season 2. * Her death shares many similarities to Olivia's death from Scream 4. * Haley faking her own death is similar to Billy Loomis faking his death in Scream. ** The only difference is that Haley did not turn out to be the Lakewood Slasher and was only playing a prank. * Haley is the first accomplice in both the film and television series to not be involved in the murder spree, yet knowing the identity of the Lakewood Slasher, though she may not have known he was killing people. Category:Females